Redemption
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Higa Izumi was called many things, manipulative, cruel and cold. Though what happens when the ashikabi opens his heart to the sekirei that returns to him and the one that seeks him out? Could he redeem his selfish methods or could love blossom In a heart that had no love to begin with?
1. chapter 1

Sterile, clean and morbid. The usual words of many to describe the feelings of a hospital. A unique playground for medicine, technology and pharmaceutical tools at the disposal of the medical field. This particular hospital located in the Easter section of Tokyo, belonged to a very powerful man , Higa Izumi or the former ashikabi of the east. Said man was roaming the corridors of the hospital with a look of distress.

It's been a full month since the last phases of the sekirei plan where he lost to none other the ashikabi of north, Minato sahashi. A full month of resentment and self reflection of his own being and for the first time in his own life... he felt loneliness. No anger ,no hate just the bitter loneliness. The sekirei he treated as tools were gone, and dare he'd like to admit it he missed them.

_"Curse you minaka!! How dare you do this to me!!_" He imagined the madman laughing at him in high tower right now talking about fate or something along the lines of craziness. He shouldn't feel for these tools yet he couldn't get his mind off any of them.

"Higa-sama is everything ok?" Pulled from his grief he looked at his long time friend and assistant , kakizaki.

" I'm fine. Why do you ask? " The question left the air tense and he knew he was giving a stern face when he saw kakizaki shift uncomfortably.

" Y-you seemed really tense lately. To put it bluntly I'm...worried about you." The words came out a small stutter and quiet, but he heard them clear. For a moment he stood there thinking, about himself, about sekirei, and about the things he's done. To say he was a foolish man was an understatement.

"I...miss them." The phrase above a whisper, but kakizaki heard the concern growing as he stared at his old friend. He was usual a cold person ,but the look in higa's eyes told him enough.

The man before him changed.

He saw the smallest things change within him after the events of the sekirei plan. He started acknowledging his workers, checking in on patients and doctors alike. Hell he gave him and kochou a week off from work! A week!! A small smile graced his lips."He's changing for the better..."

"That reminds me. I have important news requiring MBI. Apparently they are setting all sekirei that were terminated or active back into the city. Kochou even saw the possibility of them being released this afternoon. " He saw a flicker of hope wash over him ,but also something else.

Higa could barely breathe and felt a small constriction within his chest. His sekirei were being released, but why was he feeling so much dread?

_"**Because you never deserved them. You think they'll come crawling back to you begging to be winged? No you fool none ever reacted to you. You forced them."**_ A voice in the back of his mind stated. He couldn't deny it the truth staring him in the face.

"Thank you...anything else?" Kakizaki stared at higa for a moment. He wanted to say more,but he didn't know the boundaries to cross or step over.

"No that is all, I'm going to go back and check on kochou. She's been working nonstop lately." He trailed his thoughts of his own sekirei. "_Higa please, change for them."_ With that final thought in mind he walked away.

**\--**

Somewhere else a certain sekirei was walking the streets after being released from MBI tower heading towards a hospital in the east section.

"Higa-sama I'm coming..."

**\--**

There was the small thing about control and order. Everything had to be neat. Every file had to be alphabetized and categorized by color. Everything amongst the desk had to be straightened , every pencil sharpened, and everything had to have an order. This was a not a habit, but an illusion to subside the thoughts of his mind. He had tried almost everything from calling every department to see if they needed help to now him straightening his desk for the 6th time today.

"_kakizaki said this afternoon ,but it's taking too damn long..."_

He gazed at this clock it a quarter til 11 and his nerves were more shocked than he could ever imagine. Taking deep breathes he thought about all his sekirei to calm his mind.

He thought about the cuteness of Oriha and her attempts to get his attention. Her smile and willingness to go above and beyond for him. The image of her defeat fresh In his mind as he saw her tear streaked face.

The tough and loyal vanguards of Toyotama and Ichiya. The small smile of toyotama's face as she took her final minutes before being terminated. The strong sense of protectiveness of Ichiya as she guarded him from sekirei and even soldiers on the island til her very last breath.

His thoughts drifted to one sekirei particular though...the one that practically made him feel something more. The way they bonded was suppose to be a business contract that all of his sekirei needed to know. Though the first and last kiss he had with her felt like...an inferno. He could feel her passion and determination through their bond than any of his other sekirei. All of his sekirei promised to now fail him ,but there was one who tried harder, pushed harder and advanced harder than the rest.

"Kaie..."

The girls face showed no emotion, but her big blue eyes told another story. He nearly laughed when he saw her short blonde hair represent a pair of dog ears and the red collar around her neck added to the effect. She had fought the wind sekirei with all her might even with her norito active.

She knew she would lose, but she had fought hard. They all did...for him.

A bitter laugh echoed in the office. Reaching his hand to his face he wiped away the tears that threatened to burst.

He cried for the first time in years and for once he didn't bother to keep strong.


	2. chapter 2

**Yashima's POV**"Calm down, and just breathe." A mantra my last adjuster had taught me long ago. Though it could hardly help relieve the anxiety in my chest. I've been cooped up in MBI tower for what feels like a long time now. I remember the last fight I had against #107, shiina, the death God sekirei. It was quick, and humiliating despite me using norito against him. A shutter went through my spine. That power was intense to say the least, even if I trained harder before I could never keep up with that kind of power.

_"My master was so angry...no! HE isn't my master anymore, I can go and find my true destined one now!"_ A hopeful thought even if a small one. The abuse, the humiliation and the beatings they won't happen again. I'll find my new master and he'll treat me better...hopefully.

Gripping the handle of my hammer tightly I try to shake away all the foreboding thoughts that linger. Will he treat me like my last master did? Would he use me like a tool for some type of purpose?

I held my hand tighter to my chest, biting my lip to stop from crying. I can't go through that abuse again.

Never again.

**/**

**Kaie's POV**

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop holding my whips tightly between my fingers. My chest burning with every step I take, and I knew what was calling for me. Ever since I woke up I could feel everything.

The pain

The hate

The loneliness. _His Loneliness._

I stop and take a breathe holding my chest tightly. The heat becoming unbearable and intense. I was close and I could feel him now.

"Higa-sama please...I'm almost there just wait for me please..." My voice was shakey almost desperate. My ashikabi was calling for _Me_, and he needed _Me._

_"Our bond...it grew and I can feel it now. Is this...love?" _I remember #3 ,kazehana, telling me about it. I could feel the heat reaching my cheeks as I looked up at the sky, maybe...this was love. I took a mad dash towards the hospital the heat now becoming a blazing inferno in my body.

**/**

**Higa's**** POV**

Stepping out of the hospital entrance quickly in a desperate attempt to calm my mind I had to leave. The confines of my office almost descending into a throll of madness. The thoughts of _her _flashing through my mind. The small smile that graced her lips when I called out to her almost sending me to raw anguish.

She wasn't here.

"I lost that right long ago...Redemption doesn't come that easy. Especially for people like me." The bitter thought almost wanted to make me laugh. Look at me now.

I am pathetic.

"HIGA-SAMA!" A voice was shouting out to me. My eyes widened as I slowly turned my head almost choking on the dryness in my throat.

There she was. Her breathing ragged and a blush upon her face, I could see tears at the corners of her big bright eyes.

"Kaie..." She was here! She..

came back to him. My legs almost shook with each step I took getting closer to her. She was shaking, no trembling as her eyes bore into mine. I was now within a foot from her. So many things ran through my head,so many things left unsaid. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I was arrogant, foolish and I couldn't even say the words of how I felt.

"I'm sorr-" The words haulted as her lips crashed against mine. The same soft lips that made my heart flutter and my chest hurt. Light flashed behind her as bright white wings of light arched from her back. Her bright blue eyes looked deep into mine a full blown smile had appeared on her beautiful face.

"Higa-sama...I'm here for you." Her voice angelic and soft to my ears as she wrapped her arms around me tighty.I could feel my legs give as we collapsed onto the ground, she returned.

"Now and forever."

**/**

**A/n**

**Wow. A lot of things have come to mind, but first is this.**

**THANK YOU!**

**I am learning as I go and will heed to all advice.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	3. chapter 3

**A/n**

**Warning: themes of child abuse/ trauma****]**

The Higa clan has been around for ages starting as poor farmers and making the way up the social status through 5 generations strong. The 4th family head, Higa Tenko, being the the prime status of the CEO of Hiyamaki Enterprises. A strong and very intellectual man eliminating every competitor with an iron fist and under handed blackmailing. His wife died giving birth to his only son and future heir of the company.

Higa Izumi

The first 10 years of life for said child was one of strict obidence and fear. At the age of 5, he accidentally broke a vase near his father's study playing with the family dog. It earned him a very harsh slap across the face and the duty of having to watch his father shoot the dog for causing so much trouble. The butlers quickly removing the dead body and clean up any traces of blood.

"Here's your first lesson. Never disobey and never show weakness." The cold words piercing the corners of the young boys psyche. The words and fear he always took to heart.

At age of 10 the boy learned his second brutal lesson. Never show feelings for others.

The first day of school was normal. The classes easy as it was nothing compared to the tutoring that his father beat into on the daily. A young prodigy in the making. The academic putting him on the top of his grade, and a rise of popularity among his peers. His first friend a rather clumsy boy named Yuta he meet on his first day. The two almost inseparable from the start. Than his father found out about him and the next day he never saw Yuta again. Later he found out that yuta's family was gunned down by a robber trying to break into there home. His father ideally mentioning to never Associate with the more commoner part of society.

At 16, his father passed away due to a terminal illness. The last things he received from him was a letter, a photo and documents of his father's will. Wasting no time he read the final words from his father.

_"Higa, my son. You are the last trace of our proud clan. The last heir to Hiyamaki Enterprises . I want to state to you the final lesson that will make you not just a powerful, but a cunning one at that.__The final lesson, take what belongs to you and take what can belong to you. Never back down And never be weak. I made sure to teach you all this from the beginning improve and shape you into the perfect heir of my company. I also entrust my inheritance to you...do not waste it.__Your mother would have been proud of you.__Farewell, my son."_

The photo was that of his mother smiling along with a much younger version of his father.

The young man knew nothing of compassion or even that of a mother's love. The lessons and disciplines taught by a cold hearted man with no love in his heart.

That day Higa Izumi changed. Gone was the actual innocence of a boy , now finally shaped into the unsympathetic and calculative person he was taught to be. Crumbling up the photo he knew of one long life term.

That he was not weak.

**]**

**Yashima's POV**

_"What is...what is this feeling?" _The warmth in my chest growing as my heart's rapid beats reverberate my very being.

_"He's close very close..please wait for me master!"_

**]**

**Higa's POV**

If ignorance was bliss, than love was abstruse.

This complex emotion in chest nearly sophisticating me to the point of no return. My heart beating in rapid pace.

Was this love?

Feelings and emotions are for the weak. Than why...

I looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl on my chest. The blissful expression adoring her sleeping visage. Her short blonde hair soft as I carefully ran my fingers through it.

"_Why don't I feel weak when I'm with you?" _

**]**

**A/n**

So there is vague amount of info on Higa's past so I came with this idea for what I think might have happened to him.

So now I have to ask the question.

Should I give him ALL of his sekirei or only the ones that showed signs of actually being his? Yes I am adding yashima with him, but not in a way you might think.

Also another question...

Should I give other "bad" ashikabi redeeming qualities as I'm giving Higa?

Please review and let me know, thank you!


End file.
